Dumbledore's Gift
by Linali
Summary: Dumbledore gets a present on Christmas Day....


Author's note: I was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone for the second time, and this story idea just sorta...hit me. You'll be able to place what part of the book spurred it quite easily, I'm sure. This likely will not be updated. Ever. It's just a cute little short story for my and other's amusement. I hope you enjoy. *g* Oh, and it takes place during Chamber of Secrets.   
  
~Dumbledore's Gift~  
  
With all that had been happening lately, Christmas was a bitter, bitter time indeed. There was an air of uncertainty, and even death hanging about the halls of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore found this most disconcerting.   
  
He'd tried his best, of course, to keep the children from panicking, and most were. Unfortunately, he still had visits just about daily from concerned students or teachers. Sometimes putting on a happy face just wasn't enough.   
  
He put on his pointed wizard hat, strolling down the hallway and occasionally peeking into a classroom. With most of the students in class right now, he figured it was quite safe to wander about and collect his own very disorganized thoughts.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" a voice called behind him, and the old wizard had to smile.   
  
"Yes, Minerva?" he asked, turning to face the woman. She had been one of his favourite pupils back in the days. So full of energy and eager to learn. So talented. And now a good friend and trustworthy colleague now. Just like all the Hogwarts teachers.   
  
"Professor, you don't really think Harry's...?" she started. Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet her,   
  
"Of course not," he said, shaking his head. He'd just gotten done having this same conversation with Hagrid and even with Harry himself not long ago.   
  
"He's no more Slytherin's heir than Hagrid was." McGonagall looked relieved, nodded, then offered a quick 'I'd best get set up for my next class' before gliding off down the hall again.   
  
Poor Minerva. So worried about everything that was going on. The usual Christmas air was missing even from her behavior, and he could always count on her to keep her head.   
  
Ah well. He hoped that spirits would truly improve when they all got out of class today. At least then the term would be over and everyone would be happy for that much. Especially since most of the students would be going home.   
  
Suddenly, the door in front of him burst open and the usual rush of merry students dashed out, skipping and yelling and chattering with each other.   
  
He smiled. The Holiday spirit was indeed back, and he was glad for it. He saw Harry walking with Ron and Hermione, his two usual co-conspirators, and gave the boy a smile and a wave before heading back to his office. It was really too bad he'd chosen not to tell Dumbledore what had been bothering him.   
  
~~  
  
Christmas morning, such a wonderful day. He was up earlier than most anyone else, but that was because he always enjoyed being the first person to make it to the dining hall, and watching as all the students and teachers came in with fresh exuberance, showing off their new presents enthusiastically.   
  
He adjusted his favourite Christmas robe, and walked over to his desk. There, piled on top, were his own Christmas presents, mostly from the staff of Hogwarts and a few from old friends outside of the school. Books as usual, of course, along with a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans that was always sent to him by some prankster.   
  
He highly suspected the Weasley twins of being the rascals who did it this year. Must've found out from Harry about his nasty experience with a vomit flavoured bean. Well, he'd just have to return the box to them. He suspected they would enjoy that anyways.   
  
Slowly, he unwrapped each of the presents, then set them down on the appropriate card to write out Thank You notes later on that day, and headed towards the Dining Hall.   
  
It was beautiful this time of year. Hagrid always did a magnificent job of finding the perfect trees to put up, and Flitwick's idea of the snow falling down made it really shimmer with the Christmas spirit. Even Severus, he figured, would catch a bit of it this year.   
  
He watched as the students and teachers sluggishly made their own way into the room, coming in sporadic clumps of one or two, and sometimes larger groups. Harry and his friends came in after the tables were already quite filled. Dumbledore always made sure to keep track of the Potter boy, mostly to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.   
  
The day passed with much cheer, Hagrid drinking so much eggnogg he retired to his cabin quite early, and a few sporadic incidents usually caused by the mistletoe being hung all over the place along with a few incidents of Peeves moving it around in front of unsuspecting pairs. That part rather amused Dumbledore more than anything else, so he didn't stop the Poltergeist.   
  
Finally, he retired back to his room at the end of the day, stopping briefly at his desk to pick up one of the books he'd been given to read before bed. Something caught his eye, though, and as he moved closer to his desk he saw it. A pair of thick woolen socks, sitting there on top of the book Severus had given him. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. So, Harry had remembered. 


End file.
